Drink it, sweetie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Not for kids! Alex and Harper are both 25 years old and now they live together in a small apartment in New York City.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drink it, sweetie<strong>

**Alex and Harper are both 25 years old and now they live together in a small apartment in New York City.**

2 years ago, Alex and Harper started dating after Alex told Harper that she is a lesbo. Alex already knew that Harper was a lesbo since Harper was signing up to walk in the Pride Parade.

Now they are on the couch in the living room, drinking beer...or Alex is drinking while Harper is trying to read a book, which is not easy with drunk horny Alex next to her dressed in only skinny jeans and a bikini-top.

"Alexandra, I'm trying to read this book so please don't try to cuddle me now." says Harper.

"Oh, but you love to cuddle." says Alex with a seductive tone. "I know you do. Just put that book away and let's have some sweetie-time, Harps."

"No."

"Fuck, damn it, me need to pee." says Alex.

"Okay..." says Harper, but is very surprised when Alex doesn't head towards the bathroom.

Alex pull down her tight sexy skinny jeans and her small satin panties and pee into the empty tea-pot that's left on the table since lunch.

"Uh...what are you doing? That's really disgusting." says Harper.

"No. We're all alone in here. Nothing to be uptight about, baby. It's pee. All natural pee." says Alex.

Alex grab her beer-bottle that she's already drank half of and mix some pee with the beer that's left and drinks some of the beer / pee mix with a horny smirk.

"Yummy!" says Alex in a soft erotic tone.

"Ewww!" says Harper, clearly not into this pee-fetish.

Alex mix some pee into Harper's soda and says "Drink it, sweetie. It's so much fun."

"No." says Harper.

"Please, for me. It's very sexy. Please, baby. Do it for your little Alex." says Alex.

"No, Alex. Makes me sick just thinking about it. Don't wanna drink pee." says Harper.

"Harps my love, don't be such a wimp here. It's just your favorite soda mixed with a dash of my pee." says Alex.

"Okay...if it makes you happy." says Harper. "You are my girlfriend so I should take one for the team, so to speak."

Harper drinks some of the soda and pee mix.

Just to see Harper drink that almost make Alex get a fat orgasm right there, but she manage to hold back for now.

"Yay! So damn fucking sexy to see you drink that shit, Harps." says Alex, now very happy.

"Please don't talk like a horny girl." says Harper.

"Why not...? I am a horny chick." says Alex.

"Alex, be a good girl..." says Harper.

"I'm so totally sweetieshly bad. All bad and ready for sex. Cute, but still bad." says Alex as she climb into Harper's lap and starts to plant sexy kisses all over Harper's body and face.

Alex is clearly both drunk and horny and when she is like that nobody can stop her before she get her orgasm.

"Alex..." says Harper, who now get horny too.

"Yes! Me made my Harpsies all sex-happy." says Alex in adorable sexual baby-talk.

"Oh my gosh, so sexy." says Harper, turned on by Alex doing sexual baby-talk.

"Harps, want me to play with your fun pussy? It's play-time!" says Alex, still in sexual baby-talk.

"I think so..." says Harper as she pull down her baggy old sweatpants.

"Play-time!" says Alex in a bright cheerful childish tone as she pull down Harper's simple white panties and push 2 fingers into Harper's pussy.

"Mmm, make me wet." mumbles Harper as she close her eyes and focus on enjoying what Alex does to her.

"Me will make your pussy super-wet and fun." says Alex, still talking like a sex-crazy 5 year old.

"Alex, that feels so good." moans Harper.

"Oh yeah, Harper. Your pussy is all soaked and warm. Fucking nice." says Alex, now talking like her own age again.

"Lick me." says Harper.

"Sure, love." says Alex as she gently starts to lick her girlfriend.

Alex love to lick Harper's pussy. The way Alex sees it, Harper's pussy taste like fine wine, luxury candy and yummy cake, all at the same time.

"Yes, fucking sexy! Lick my damn pussy. Lick it, Alex." moans Harper, suddenly using sexual words, cause she is so horny that she don't care if she talk that way.

Alex get even more horny when she hear her girlfriend talk dirty.

Almost 45 minutes later, Harper get a huge orgasm and that makes Alex cum too.

"Fucking sexy shit, mmmm! YES! FUCK!" screams Alex as she cum hard.

A lot of smooth pussy-juice squirt out from Alex' pussy and the same thing happen with Harper's pussy as well.

"Mmmm..." whispers Alex as she drink as much as she can of Harper's pussy-juice.

"That was awesome." says Harper as she pull her panties and pants back up. "I need to go get some sleep. Goodnight, Alexandra."

"Guess I'll clean up all our pussy-water then. Sweet dreams, Harps." says Alex with a sweet friendly smile.

**The End.**


End file.
